My Life is and Always will be a Lie
by AvengerFrost
Summary: I use to have a normal life till the Battle of New York when my mother died I never knew my father. I am now 15 and trying to get adopted I don't even think twice why Steve Rogers AKA Captain America adopts me and I am going to live at Avengers Tower. But they are all hiding a dark secret from me and it's the identity of my real father the God of Mischief! Rated T because of Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam's POV

Introduction

My name's Samantha Dixon or it was….. My Mother died during the Battle of New York when I was 12 and I had never met my father. Now I am in foster care and I've been here sense I was 12 I am now 15 it's never easy for teens to get adopted. I was giving up hope of getting adopted when one day a man by the name of Steve Rogers came along and adopted me of course I knew he was the World War II Super Soldier called Captain America. I was going to live with him in Avengers tower! So living with Earth's Mightiest Heroes sounded like a new adventure but they are all hiding something from me I don't know what but I know when people are trying to be sneaky and underhanded. The question now becomes what are they hiding? And does it have to do with my real biological father?

Steve's POV

We got into the car to drive to the Tower I did my best to make small talk. "So… Sam can I call you Sam?" she said "Yes, that's alright" I continued "If you don't mind me asking what happened to your mother?" she sighed and said "My mother died during the Battle of New York." I hated myself for asking that "My mother died of cancer." I said she said "I'm sorry for your loss." We arrived at the Tower and I said "I apologize for whatever Tony says I say this in advance so you're not caught off guard." She unsurely said "Okay?" we walk into the Tower and everyone is waiting on the living quarter's floor in the living room the first thing Stark says " Hey Capiscle you adopted a teen well won't this be fun!"

Sam's POV

I can officially say first meeting with Tony Stark can say he is annoying! Steve introduced me to Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Pepper. They seem nice I like them but something about Clint is throwing me off he doesn't seem to like me that much but the others seem fine. Natasha offers to show me to my new room Pepper offers a girl shopping day I say "sure sounds like fun" Natasha shows me my new room it's next to Steve's and Thor's rooms it really nice there was a bed with green blankets the wall was green and there was a big desk off in the corner and my very own bathroom. I sensed a theme they knew my favorite color was green. Natasha was about to leave when she remembered something and said "Oh I should introduce you to Jarvis!" I said "Who is Jarvis?" then a disembodied voice with a British accent said "I am Miss Dixon my name is Jarvis I run Mr. Starks household I am his AI unit" I said "Nice to meet you Jarvis but call me Sam." Jarvis said "Alright Sam." Natasha said "If you need anything just ask us or Jarvis okay?" I said Okay "Miss Romanoff thank you" she said "Please call me Natasha."

Natasha's POV

"I am going to be honest will you guys she may have eyes and hair like her father but she is nothing like Loki." Tony says "No matter she is still Reindeer game's daughter." Bruce says "Thor when do you think she will show her powers?" Thor says "There is no way to be sure but I must go and tell Odin the news I am not sure how he will take it." Thor than goes to leave for Asgard Clint says "I still don't know if we should trust her what if she finds out and turns out just like him. I did the whole mind control thing I don't want to go through that again." I say "Guys especially you Clint just give her a chance okay?" They all said okay. "So Thor said his brother was a Frost Giant and we all know he has magic." Steve said "So we need to look out for magic and Elsa powers?" said Tony ugh Stark and his movie references. Looks like taking care of a daughter of Loki is going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Location: Asgard

Thor's POV

I arrived in Heimdall's observatory I said hello and made my way to the palace I ran into Frigga first of the news of Loki's daughter she was delighted and wanted to meet her granddaughter so badly but I told her she does not know of her birth right and her powers have not surfaced yet. I went to the throne room and told Odin the news he remained skeptical of this I described her for him saying she does look somewhat like him and has his cleverness but otherwise she is not like him. Odin remained skeptical I can't blame him after all that Loki has done to Asgard and Midgard. He declared when she has better control of her future powers he and Frigga would like to meet her of course when she knows her birth right. I began to wonder on my way to the dungeon if it was a good idea to tell Loki but he is her father and has a right to know. I arrived in front of his cell he said "What do you want Thor come to gloat?" I said "You know I have never come here to gloat brother I bring news from Midgard." Loki said "First I am not your brother and I am not concerned about whatever goes on that pitiful excuse of a planet." I said "Oh you are so sure because I think you would be interested especially it is news of your long lost daughter Samantha." Loki jumped up from his seat and said "Where is she is she alright does she know who I am!?" I would be lying if I said I've never seen him so concerned for someone he was concerned for her. I said "She fairs well she has been adopted by Steve Rogers and is staying in Avengers Tower." What surprised me was when Loki gave a wicked laugh and said "You and your friends have no idea what you have started I know your friends won't tell her she will find out and when she does you will all face a worst betrayal then mine." Not knowing what to say I left to head back to Midgard.

Loki's POV

That big pompous buffoon has no idea what he has done. Those so called heroes of Earth are going to regret doing this to me Samantha has a right to know who her real father is from her father herself! So she does not have her powers yet she will be lost and confused when they appear those heroes won't be able to help her. Don't worry Samantha I am planning my escape and I'll be there soon and those heroes will suffer I promise you that!

Sam's POV

"Hey Pepper can we take a break from shopping and get Starbucks?" Pepper said "Sure Sam that sounds like a great idea how about after we stop by Books A Million on our way out." I said "Sure that sounds great!" we sat down and had Frappe's and left for Books A Million I got a sketchbook, some colored pencils, and a Norse myths book. Natasha gave me a quire look I said "What I love reading mythology I read Greek, Roman, and Norse." She said that's fine nothing wrong with that. We arrived back at the Tower and I dropped my mountains of bags by my bed Steve walked in and said "Wow that's a lot of shopping you three did!?" I said Pepper is a very persistent woman and I respect that. He just laughed at this and sat next to me on the bed and said "By orders of Tony we are having a team movie night don't know what we are watching yet we haven't decided." We heard a roll of thunder and Thor was back from Asgard. I wondered why and when did Thor leave? I put that thought aside when Steve noticed I bought a sketchbook he said "Hey you like to draw well aren't you full of surprises!?" I said "you sketch too?" he said "Yes I do I'll show you sometime if you don't mind me asking do you do anything else?" I said "Well…I sometimes sing but rarely ever." Tony walked in and say "Hey father and daughter let's go team movie night if you don't hurry it up I'll have the two assassin's drag you two out!" Steve and I left the room. By orders of Tony we are watching Disney's Frozen Steve looked a little disturbed I mean I can't blame him frozen for a few decades in the ice must have been no fun but of course that's an understatement it had to have sucked.

Clint's POV

Is Stark trying to get us killed! Frozen we are watching fucking Frozen you have got to be freaking kidding me! So help me Stark if she freezes someone I will kill him! And I still want to put an arrow into her dad's eye socket but that's beside the point. But she doesn't seem so bad I kind of like her like a little sister that I never had she does on the other hand she has her dad's smirk and witty remarks she has at least schooled Stark five times tonight. I guess I'm going to end up like her over protective older brother…..who plans to play pranks on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

It was 5:00 in the morning and I thought I heard someone in my room's vents. I said "Clint get out or I will make you get out in a very unpleasant way you will not enjoy!" I heard some shuffling and Clint said "How the heck did you know I was in here!?" I said "I know when people are trying to be sneaky and you tried to prank me didn't you?" he says and I quote he is a bad liar "Nooooooo…." He failed epically he left the vent and I tried to get back to sleep but couldn't so I went to the kitchen to get some coffee. I slowly and groggily walked to the coffee machine and did not see a girl my age sitting on the couch eating Subway and texting on her phone. I poured my coffee into my cup and then heard someone say "Hey." I nearly dropped my cup of coffee I said "You know not many people can sneak up on me except Natasha and sometimes Clint also who the heck are you?" I say this to her as I sit across from her she said "Wow you are not much for introductions are you sassy pants!?" I then thought Oh No that smart ass attitude please don't let her be a Stark! "I said sorry my name's Samantha Rogers." She said "Oh yeah my uncle told me about you. You are the only one who can school him in witty remarks!" I said "Wait your uncle is Tony!?" she said "Yes he is my name's Caroline Alice Stark nice to finally meet you." She then said "So you want to hang out with me at the mall?" the others walked in and Caroline said "Oh look the lazy heads are awake!" they all gave her death glares I guess she gets on their nerves like Tony does. I then said "Steve is it alright if I go with Caroline to hang out at the mall?" he said "Sure Sam I think that's a great idea." I told Caroline I'd be right back so I could get dressed.

Caroline's POV

Once Sam left the room and was in hers I said "You know from what you've guys have told me about Reindeer Games she does not act like him." Steve said "You know the rule don't tell her that Loki's her dad because if you do…." I said "I know I know I will be grounded for eternity sheesh don't get your tights in a twist Spangles!" He gave me a death glare that if looks could kill I would be six feet under. Sam walked in with a long sleeve dark green shirt, blue jeans, and black and gold sneakers. Oh boy that outfit screams daughter of Loki! But of course I didn't say anything I said "Hey ready to go?" she said "Sure lets go." As we got into the elevator I asked "So… What's it like living with the crazies?" she said "Well…they are all nice and l like them they are a very weird and Stark can be very annoying no offense." I said "None taken my uncle can be egocentric at times but he has a good heart or should I say arc reactor." She laughed at this and I said "But oh you haven't seen annoying yet to you spend a day with me!" she said "Wait what!?" Messing with her is going to be fun!

Location: Asgard

Loki's POV

This will be two easy is what I thought I took out one of the only guards stationed near my cell Odin is a fool. I then brought up an illusion of guard at made my way out of the place I then turned myself into one of Odin's raven's and flew to the observatory and managed to knock out Heimdall and used his sword and sent the Bifrost down to Midgard. I arrived in the woods a few miles from New York I could the city from where I was I knew exactly where to look for my daughter…..Avengers Tower Thor was a fool to tell me this and they will all pay but I must choose my time carefully if I am to gain her trust.

-Time Skip-

I went to my room and plopped down on my bed oh boy that Caroline can be just like Tony annoying, egocentric, and stubborn. Natasha walked in and asked how my day was I said "Well these two boys were hitting on me and Caroline I told them to both take a long walk off a short pier. They didn't listen so Caroline kicked them were the sun don't shine and they left. So today was great!" Nat just laughed at this and said "That does sound like Caroline!" I said "She is pretty cool." Nat then asked "Don't you have any other friends?" I said "Not really I just spend most of my time reading not socializing." She said "Well you should try to get out more and I think Caroline can help you with that because when she sets her mind to something she gets it." I said "Oh don't I know the half of it!" Natasha left and I began to ready for bed I then had this bad feeling something was going to happen but what could it possibly be?

Thor's POV

I am going to be in so much trouble with my friends. I walked into the room and noticed Samantha was not in there good. I said "My friends I have some bad news from Heimdall it appears Loki has escaped and is on Midgard somewhere in New York but he has shielded himself from Heimdall so we are on our own in finding him." They yelled WHAT!? At the same time Man of Iron spoke first "Well at least he does not know about Sam right?" I said "Well…" Steve and Lady Natasha said "Thor you didn't tell him did you!?" I said "He has a right to know she is well and alive!" Tony says "You have got to fucking kidding me you told Loki and didn't expect him to try and break out to get her back!?" I said "Asgard's dungeons are supposed to be strong no one has every escaped them before." Clint said "Well you guys better fix that cause what is not make it clear about Loki's being known as the god of tricks of course he could escape!" They were all not happy with me this situation of keeping the truth from Lady Samantha was going to get a lot worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

AAAHHHHHH! I woke up from a horrible nightmare the next thing I know everyone comes running in Tony says "Okay where's the threat what happened!?" I said "No threat I just had a nightmare." Natasha came in and sat next to me on my bed and asked "Do you want to talk about it sometimes that helps?" I said "That might help me, my nightmare was about what happened during the Battle of New York." Tony nervously spoke up and said "I use to have nightmares about that to you know going through a wormhole into space that is scary." I said "I never told you guys this because I don't like to talk about it but my mother was killed by one of those aliens right in front of me." Everyone gave me a pity look I don't like people pitying me but when I tell this story it's bound to happen. I continued "That same alien was about to kill me when out of nowhere an arrow zoomed in and killed the alien .I was in shock but I snapped out of it and ran to hide in an alley. Later after you guys won an old lady found me and asked where my mother was I told her she was killed right in front of me. She handed me over to the police and that's how I ended up in foster care." I didn't realize I was crying till I felt the tears go down my cheeks and I put my head down and continued to cry. Natasha patted me on my back and Clint walked up and got down at my level and said "Hey." I looked up and he continued "Hey it's okay now your safe and…..and you have a new family that cares a lot about you we will never let anything bad happen to you Sam you know that right?" The next thing I know I got off the bed and hugged Clint he was shocked but returned the hug you could hear Tony say "Aww heart felt moment!" then you could hear him scream OW I guess Natasha kicked him in the shin. Clint and I stopped hugging and he asked "Hey you alright now kid?" I said "Yeah I am alright now thanks Clint." They all left and I went back to sleep and knew I would sleep better at night now that I have that off my chest.

Clint's POV

For the past few days I never really liked this kid because her Dad is Loki but seeing her cry because of what happened to her mother made something in me snap. All I want to do now is protect the poor kid she has been traumatized her whole life and she acts like nothing's wrong she can hide her feelings well like Natasha but not that good. Natasha asked me "So Clint what do you think now?" I said "If Loki shows up he'll get an arrow through his knee cap as far as I am concerned that kid is alright with me." She smirked and walked back into her room. Let's just hope Loki leaves her alone but we all highly doubt that.

Sam's POV

I woke that morning feeling much better Bruce made waffles, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. I said "Thanks for breakfast Bruce it was good." He said "Thanks Sam you feeling okay?" I said "I feel much better thanks for asking Bruce." He then said "Well if there is anything else you want to talk about my doors always open." I said "Thanks I really appreciate that. "Steve walked in after his run with someone I've never met Steve introduced me to his friend Sam Wilson he said "Well I guess if were both in the room and someone asked for us we'll both answer uh?!" I laughed at this he is pretty funny I said "guess so." Just to prove his point Natasha walks in and says "Morning Sam." We both said "Moring Nat." we looked at each other and laughed Natasha laughed as well. I asked Steve "Hey is it okay if I go to the park sometimes going to the park helps with my drawing?" Steve said "Okay." And I went to get dressed I grabbed my messenger bag and put my sketchbook, colored pencils, Norse myths book, my wallet, and some pepper spray hey a girl can't be too careful plus Natasha taught me some basic moves so did Caroline. On my way out I grabbed my phone and earbuds and said bye to everyone in the living room and said I would be back around 12:00 they said okay but be safe. I put my earbuds in and listened to my Pandora Pitch Perfect station and listened to Anna Kendrick's Cup Song and made my way to Central park.

Loki's POV

I was making my way to Avengers Tower when I saw a girl walk out of the Tower. I saw her but she did not see me I knew this was my daughter Thor was right she did look similar to me and her favorite color must be green because she was wearing a green shirt. I followed slowly and far behind her she didn't suspect a thing she arrived in Central Park she kept walking till we were deep in the park and she sat under a huge oak tree and pulled out a sketchbook and began to draw she was at least drawing till 9:00 she got up and made her way out of the park I saw her heading to a Starbucks I got an idea. I managed to arrive a little bit before her I walked up to the door and held it open for her. She said "Thank you sir." I said "No problem Miss." And she walked in and she ordered a Caramel Frappe and sat down in the corner and pulled out a book on Norse myths I smirked at this. I politely walked over and asked her "How's your book?" she looked up and said "Good, thank you for asking sir." I held out my hand and said "My names Kevin what's yours if you don't mind me asking?" she shook my hand and said "Samantha Rogers nice to meet you Kevin." I said "Any relation to Steve Rogers?" she looked a little caught off guard and I could tell she was wondering if she should tell she said "Nope, just have the same last names." If Thor hadn't told me she was adopted by Steve Rogers I might have believed her lie but I knew better but I didn't tell her this. She said it was very nice to meet me but had to go so I said goodbye and hope we meet again.

Sam's POV

I have to admit Kevin seems nice a real gentlemen but I totally know he's lying. Something just doesn't seem right about him but what could it be? And why did he suspect Steve and I are related I mean me being adopted by Steve Rogers and the Avengers did not go public Tony of all people made sure of that. I put this thought aside and looked at the clock on my phone it said 11:00 well I thought I've got an hour to kill before going back to the Tower so I decided to head to this local bookstore I saw to see if I could find a new book. But still why does everyone I meet seem to be lying to me what secret is being kept from me honestly it's getting really annoying and I am going to get to the bottom of it if it's the last thing I do!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's POV

I walked into the gym that morning to find Clint doing target practice I asked him "Having fun Hawkeye?" he turned and said "Hey Sam want to give it a shot?" I said "Your on Clint" he pointed over to the table and said "Choose your weapon carefully." I said "Really Clint you're going there?" he said "I find you lack of faith disturbing." Ugh Clint makes to many movie references and one just had to be a Star Wars! I looked at the table and grabbed some small knives he looked at me and I said "What!?" he said "Oh nothing….." We didn't notice the Tony, Natasha, Steve, Thor, and Bruce by the door. Clint said "Ladies first." I said "Well aren't you such a gentleman." I said this with so much sarcasm he just scoffed and "Are you going to shoot or not or are you scared?" I said "And do you have a death wish I am not afraid Barton!" he said "Then fire when ready." I fired the knife and hit it dead center Clint looked a little off guard and he then fired an arrow and it hit dead center as well. I said "Hawkeye have you ever seen some one split an arrow?" he said "No why…." I then threw the knife and split his arrow. He looked at me in pure shock the look on his face was priceless! We then heard Tony laughing he had his phone recording the whole thing from the very beginning. Let's just say Clint did not like Stark recording this whole show and chased after Tony for three hours but could not catch him because Tony locked himself in his lab for another three hours till Clint calmed down. Natasha told me "I have never seen anyone show up Clint in target practice that well before! Where did you learn to shoot like that?" I said "I don't know guess I have a specific skill set." She laughed at this.

Loki's POV

I've waited long enough my powers are at their highest and now I will make those so called heroes of Earth pay for ruining my plans and taking my daughter! I made myself invisible and walked into the elevator and went up to the living room floor and found them all except my daughter in the room that's when I made my appearance. I said "Well hello Avengers how have you all been?" they all jumped up in surprised and weapons drawn oh please as if that would stop me then I heard walk in and say "Hey guys I have an idea….." she stopped when she say me she said to them "Guys!?" I said "Well well? Guess I won't have to force you all to tell me were my daughter was." She looked on in pure shock and that's when ice formed at her feet

Sam's POV

I will say this "WHAT THE HECK!" first my father shows up and then suddenly there is ice at my feet! Thor spoke first "Loki don't do anything you'll regret…." Loki said "Now we both know we are far from that don't we?" Wait did he say Loki!? The guy who caused the New York invasion is my dad!? And they knew this the whole time!? I then said "Wait just a minute!" they all looked at me as I continued "You all knew this the whole time and never told me the truth and the only one telling the truth is the god of lies!" Steve said "Samantha we can explain…" I didn't let him finish "I don't care you all lied to me! Did you even plan to tell me the truth!?" they all remained silent I took that as a no they were never going to tell me they were never planning on Loki telling me the truth. They tried to continue to explain themselves but I lost my temper and yelled "ENOUGH!" and ice shot from my hand and ice spikes nearly hit them Loki was leaning against the wall and was smirking at my reaction. They all looked at me with fear in their eyes I looked on in shock Clint said "Sam…." I just ran for the elevator and left Bruce yelled after saying "Sam wait!" I didn't look back as I ran from the Tower everything I knew was a lie.

Loki's POV

I said "Well that was a show. Guess I will take my leave." Agent Barton fired an arrow at me but I disappeared in a puff of green smoke before it could have hit me. I appeared in Central Park I saw under a tree my daughter she was crying I honestly hated to see her upset so I walked quietly over to her and sat next to her she still was crying through her sobs she said "Go away…Please." I said "I'm not going anywhere." She just sighed and looked up and said "Why?" I said "Why what?" she continued "Why did you try to take over the earth because of you mom is dead." I looked at her and hesitantly said "I'm…..I'm sorry." She looked at me in a quire way and said "Did you just say you're sorry?" I said faking annoyance "Yes I did are you deaf?" she laughed it was nice to see her smile she reminded me so much of her mother. She sat up and said "I should get back to the Tower before the Avengers start looking for me." I said "You're not going back there." She turned around and said "Yes I am if I don't you will get captured." I said "Your coming with me!" she said "You and what army!?" poor choice of words I made copies of myself she looked shocked I said "You were saying?" I grabbed her wrist and we disappeared as the Avengers arrived and told me to stand down as if I have what I came for.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV

Getting kidnapped by my real father Loki and the Avengers never telling me this yeah just a normal day for me (not really). I woke up in a fairly dark room and I was so not happy for two reasons one my dad is Loki and two the Avengers never said anything! Man my life is screwed up! Apparently I said that out loud because my father laughed and came out of the shadows man he can be creepy! I said "You now Clint is going to murder you when they find us right they all are?" he said "Are you so sure they will find us I find you faith in those so called heroes disturbing." OMG he just made a Darth Vader reference and didn't realize he did I'm really trying not to laugh good thing Natasha taught me about making a really good and convincing poker face. "Why did you kidnap me this is just going to get you in so much trouble right like I am pretty sure they are going to kill you for this." He said "Why do you still trust those heroes they lied to you this whole time yet you still care about them!?" I said "They may have lied to me but they were only trying to protect me. They have been the closes thing to family I have ever had sense mom died!" he seemed pretty guilty then and there but that look faded to anger he was not happy with me now! He said "So you think the Avengers are your family eh well they won't last long I can assure you of that!" I said "What did you do to them!?" he smirked and said "Oh nothing… yet but they won't get in my way this time!" he pulled out of nowhere the scepter Clint told me about. How did my dad get his hands on that thing again!? No matter he is planning something and the Avengers don't know he has the scepter again there has to be a way for me to warn them but what!? Then my father said "I won't let my daughter betray me to help those so called heroes. I am sorry though I didn't want to do this but you have left me no choice….." before he could use his scepter on me I managed to get a message to Heimdall and I was hoping Thor was on Asgard really bad right now! Now all I know now is the Avengers are the enemy.

Thor's POV

I was on my way out of the palace when Heimdall told me Loki managed to get his scepter and has used it on Samantha to have her help so he can try and rule Midgard again. I found this news extremely bad and I arrived on Earth and told the Avengers the news they were not happy with themselves or with Loki we all blamed ourselves for the situation we put her into and now she is in serious danger because we couldn't tell her the truth and now we must face our friend who is no longer our friend unless we break her from the spell.

Clint's POV

I HATE LOKI MORE THEN EVER BEFORE! He used that accursed scepter on his own daughter!? Just because she was with us she became are friend apart of our family and Loki is so going to pay when I find him he is going to get an arrow to the eye and knee cap! Natasha looked at me with concern she said "Clint it's going to be alright we will get her back." I said "I know but…the kid she…she means a lot to me okay she's like a little sister I never had and that could all be gone." She said "No she will be okay we will all get through this I promise." We all suited up and started to head for the quinjet. Don't worry Sam we are on our way you'll be safe with us soon I promise. We found Loki's location he was at what was left of that P.E.G.A.U.S.U.S base OH now I hate him even more is that even possible!?

Loki's POV

I saw the Avengers jet land my daughter stood next to me with those eyes as blue as the Tesseract I didn't want to do it but she left me no choice. They all walked out Agent Barton was giving me a death glare that if looks could kill I would be in Hel. I mean can't blame them for being mad after all I turned their "friend" against them I warned Thor her betrayal would be worst he never truly listens the idiot. I said "Well you came what a surprise I began to think you all didn't care." The soldier spoke first "We won't let you win so how about you let Samantha go and this doesn't have to get ugly." I said "Oooh everyone getting a little upset just so you know she thinks you're the enemy now and won't hesitate to kill any of you." That's when I attacked first letting my scepter blast them but they moved out of the way. During the battle Sam made copies of herself and I could hear her say to Romanoff and Barton "Don't make the wrong choice." They didn't know which one to attack plus they didn't want to attack their hesitation was going to be their undoing.

Sam's POV

I blasted Black Widow with a spell then Hawkeye said "Sam, you've got to fight it you can't give in you have to fight we don't want to hurt you please you've got to fight it!" my head hurt so bad I was trying to fight it to get my dad out of my head but I needed more help. Clint continued "Sam remember the good times Team movie night, Target practice, and hanging with Caroline. Sam just fight it you can't give up we're here for you we are your family we will always be here for you we care please just fight!" my head began to spin I heard my father say "Really you think sentiment will break the spell?" then somehow I managed to break it thanks to Clint's speech my father was in pure shock he said "How did you? No I won't let you take my daughter from me again!" I said "Thanks Clint." And then blasted my father with a spell he did not expect that. He said as Thor was taking him back to Asgard "You will pay dearly for betraying me Samantha and you will feel my wrath!" I said "And I'll be waiting with my real family…The Avengers!" and Thor left with Loki and I thought that was the end I was wrong.

 **3 months later**

I heard a knock at my door and paused my Pandora station and said "Come in." Thor my uncle came into the room and said "Lady Samantha, by orders of your grandfather Odin you are to come to Asgard so he can meet you." All I was thinking was Oh crap Oh crap Oh crap I am screwed! I hope he doesn't think I am like my father because I am nothing like him in fact I can't stand him! So I guess I have daddy issues is how Stark would put it and from what Thor has said Loki has daddy issues with Odin. I said "Okay Thor I guess I have no choice so when do we leave?" He said "Tomorrow morning and the Avengers and Lady Jane will be joining us." I said "Okay sounds like fun." And Thor left Oh boy meeting my grandparents is going to be interesting and that's when I remembered Tony and Odin in the same room Oh that's not going to end well!


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's POV

The next day we were all going to Asgard we traveled to London to pick up Jane and Darcy who were coming with us I knew who Jane was but didn't know who Darcy was asked Thor and he said "Well….. She tasered me when I was banished to Midgard a few years ago." I began to laugh my Uncle the God of Thunder was taken out by a taser!? I am starting to like this Darcy already we knocked on their door and Jane answered it she said hello and to come in they were almost ready to head to Asgard. The girl Darcy walked up and said "So…..You are Thor's niece?" I said "Yeah he's my uncle so Loki's my dad." She said "We aren't going to meet him right because I probably will taser him." I laughed and said "No very unlikely and I would love to see that!" she was shocked that I said that she said "Why would you say that!?" I said "I can't stand my father plus he kind of messed with my mind Thor didn't tell you about that?" she said "No what happened!?" I said "It's a long story and I'll tell you it later." We all left and went to Asgard this was going to be fun.

Sam's POV (continued)

Well I got to finally meet Heimdall, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three they are all really nice. But now I am going to be meeting Odin and Frigga I'll have the Avengers with me but I am still nervous I don't want to screw up! I walked into the throne room with the others and we all bowed but Odin said "That won't be necessary please rise." We all rose and Odin continued "I am aware that Loki put you under mind control and that you are nothing like Loki based on what Heimdall and Thor have told me I believe this to be true and you are welcome to come to Asgard whenever you need to. If you don't mind I have business to attend to it was nice to meet the mortals that saved the Earth and that stopped Loki the first time." Odin left and Frigga came down and said "Oh my dear it is so nice to finally meet you I feel like I've known you my whole life." I said "It's so nice to finally meet you Queen Frigga." She said "Oh please my child call me Frigga or Grandmother I do not care which." So I guess this meeting is going better than I expected nothing has gone wrong at all but knowing that those are famous last words.

Sam's POV (continued) **I know but can't come up with anyone else's view.**

We were all at a feast that night enjoying everyone and the food. Then Tony being the idiot he is he blurted out that I sometimes sing I am going to kill him one day! Lady Sif asked "You sing Samantha?" I said "Yes but rarely." The four Asgardians and The Avengers demanded I sing a song I decided to sing Christina Perri's song A Thousand Years it was one of my favorite songs they all clapped and cheered they all said I have a lovely singing voice and should sing more often maybe I should think about singing more. Soon our visit was over I said good bye to everyone and we left to go back to Midgard I was going to miss them so much but of course I will visit again but who knows what adventures are in store for me and my family of super heroes after all there is never a dull moment in the Tower.

 _ **! (Spoiler for an event in Age of Ultron) !**_ **Honestly how have you not seen the movie go see it or you will get annoyed by Loki with pranks you will find unbearable! Just warning you so if you have not seen it go see it now! And don't read the sequel till you've seen it!**

 **So hey everyone I loved writing this Fan Fiction but do not fear there is more to come for me the daughter of Loki the sequel to my story will take place during the events of Age of Ultron and a certain speedster is not going to die in my story because he may just fall for a certain girl who loves to play tricks on those who threaten her family. To quote Quicksilver "What you did not see that coming?" the sequel will take some time especially with Testing going on and I have to study a lot so bear with me if the story is not out for a while. Plus my friend KittyLover16 needs my help with our first dimensional adventure to the MCU story she can't get the Stuggart, Germany part ready so she needs my help plus while I'm at it I also have our Captain America story out and I am working on our Thor 2 story after those our done we will be doing a Guardians of the Galaxy and Avengers Age of Ultron dimensional adventure as well then we will have random funny adventures at the tower chaos should be expected. Thanks for the views and don't forget to review the advice always helps! To quote Stan Lee who with MARVEL owns all of these fantastic characters "Excelsior!" (Sorry could not resist!).**


End file.
